


The Adventure Will Be Yours and Mine

by tangerine (arte)



Series: Ridiculous Superpowers, Thy Name is Will Graham [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Season/Series 01, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, here you go," Dr. Sutcliffe said as he gestured toward the MRI room. He hadn't said a word about how strange they were being, but he kept sneaking glances at Hannibal, his eyebrows at a permanent, hiked up position. Will dearly hoped that the man wasn't thinking something along the lines of, <em>"Damn, I knew couple of porns that started like this."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure Will Be Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> You knew this verse could only be headed toward the Crack Ville.

"Well, here you go," Dr. Sutcliffe said as he gestured toward the MRI room. He hadn't said a word about how strange they were being, but he kept sneaking glances at Hannibal, his eyebrows at a permanent, hiked up position. Will dearly hoped that the man wasn't thinking something along the lines of, _"Damn, I knew couple of porns that started like this."_

Not that Will could blame him if he did. Will tried to think of any other situations where a patient might ask for his psychiatrist to be with him during the MRI scan while the actual, trained neurologist was to be kept away, and ended up hearing faint, cheesy music in the distance.

"Thank you, Donald," Hannibal said with a friendly smile. Will waited anxiously until the door clicked shut.

"What did you tell him?" Will asked as soon as they were left alone.

"That you don't deal well with new environment, especially hospitals," Hannibal answered swiftly. "I told him having unfamiliar doctors and nurses watching you could lead you to have a panic attack."

"Huh," Will said, tension draining from his shoulders. He was impressed. He wondered how Hannibal did this. The man somehow knew how to make every situation sound normal.

"So what shall we do now?" Hannibal asked.

"To wake up the MRI in as controlled a manner as possible?"

"Yes."

Will cocked his head. The last time Hannibal had that expression on his face, the psychiatrist was confessing how exciting it was to peak behind the curtain and see how the FBI worked.

"You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?" Will asked.

"Wouldn't you be?" 

"Well, you didn't ask me to wake up any other electronics after that day."

"I wouldn't treat your gift as a parlor trick, Will."

For a second, Will floundered. Too sincere. He didn't know how to deal with sincere considerations. "Oh, well," he said. "The MRI is connected to the computer, isn't it?"

Hannibal nodded. He seemed to consider this flow of conversation to be perfectly natural.

Feeling steady again, Will said, "Then we could wake up the computer first, and let it calm the MRI down."

"They're able to communicate with each other?" 

"Not in the manner I can understand."

"A pity."

Will opened the door to the observing room, and walked toward the computer. It was already on, which made the task easier. It wasn't fun when computers got impatient during being booted on and resorted to the Blue Screen of Death to convey their high emotion at waking up for the first time. It just delayed further conversation.

Will carefully touched the computer.

"Hello, can you hear me? My name is Will Graham. You may feel like waking up from a long dream. You can open the wordpress and text me what you're feeling now."

The monitor blinked rapildy, and the mouse quivered. After a second, the wordpress was opening up on its own accord.

'What the h-e double hockey sticks???' shouted the computer in 16 point sky blue comic sans. 'Creaking citrus, is this real?!'

"Yes," Will said, slightly befuddled at the odd combination of words the computer threw in together as a swear word. Quite an oddly colorful computer he got here. "You can move now. And you can think."

'Am I going to stay this way?' was told in bright yellow.

"No," Will said, feeling a pang of guilt. There was a reason why he usually didn't wake up machines that he wouldn't frequently see. It seemed cruel to wake them up once and leave them to eternal sleep. "Only when I'm with you."

'Oh,' murky brown letters. 

"Would you like some company for now?" Hannibal said, eyes flickering to mouse circling round and round like a child repeating nervous patterns. "What do you think of waking up the MRI as well?"

'Oooohhhh.'

Will let out a relieved sigh as the letters turned to neon purple. He could do this. He sent a grateful smile at Hannibal's way, which was quickly returned. 

While Hannibal calmly asked the computer if it could help the MRI through the disorientation of waking up, Will padded toward the machine and gave it a light touch. It whirled to life, lamps flashing, then stopped.

"I believe they're communciating," Hannibal's voice floated toward him.

"Yeah," Will said, leaning forward to the MRI. "Hey, I'm Will Graham. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Hannibal said in its stead. The computer made a bipping noise. After a pained second, Hannibal said, "Will, if you would please come?"

Will hesitated. After giving what he hoped to be a reassuring pet to the MRI, he returned to where Hannibal was. 

"What is it?" Will asked.

Hannibal gestured toward the monitor, which looked festive enough with all the orange and green.

It said, 'No, that's not what it said! Now repeat it exactly as the MRI said: Holy moly, am I okay!!! I'm frikkity freaking thrilled! So what's up, tiger?' 

Under Will's steadily rising brow, the computer threw out 'Coward!!' in sparkling gold.

Will tried not to smirk too broadly.

"Have I finally found your weakness, Dr. Lecter? Being a horrible messenger?"

"I didn't think I'd be able to relay the proper level of enthusiasm the message wished to convey," Hannibal demurred.

"Yes, a horrible messenger," Will quipped. He could see that Hannibal was trying not to smile. He almost felt giddy. 

The computer bipped loudly.

'Hellooo? Didn't you want to talk to the MRI?'

"Ah, yes," Will said, clearing his throat. He searched for the words that were not _Would you mind if I got inside you?_ "Could you ask the MRI if it would take a look and see if there's anything wrong with me?"

'Oh, no, you're sick?'

"I'm trying to find out," Will gave a strained smile. He didn't know what he'd do if there was no quick medicine to fix him. 

Hannibal's arm brushed his as the doctor leaned forward to inspect the dancing keyboard. Hannibal wasn't looking at his direction, but Will understood the gesture of support. He rubbed at the back of his neck.

'The MRI said, Of course, darlin'. But there's a condition.'

"What condition?"

Will and Hannibal looked at each other at the term laid out before them.

-

"So what is it?" Graham asked with a face akin to someone being dragged to a guillotine. Hannibal stood beside him, hands clasped in front of him stoically.

 _Autoimmune encephalitis_ , Donald stared at the result. Jesus, just where did Hannibal keep finding these interesting patients?

"Well," he opened his mouth, but lost his words as suddenly the inflamed area of Will Graham's brain scan highlighted itself in aggressive pink. 'You better take good care of this young man, Lobster Butter,' was being squiggled on the screen, signed with a ridiculous face of a Donald Duck.

"Doctor?" Graham asked in a confused and very stressed voice.

"Did you see-?" Donald turned. Hannibal was watching him with a mildly curious face. Donald looked back to the screen and did a double take. There was nothing but an ordinary brain scan there.

"What are you seeing, Donald?" Hannibal asked in a concerned voice. He didn't seem to think anything abnormal was going on.

Donald suppressed the urge to check the scan one more time. He was goggling. In front of the messed up patient who didn't even realise that he'd been hallucinating for some time and the sanest man he'd ever known.

Fuck.

"Ah, nothing," he sweated. "I mean, not nothing is wrong but-"

Unnoticed by Dr. Sutcliffe, Will's phone recorded the whole thing and send it to the computer, which the computer immediately shared with the MRI. 

The computer and MRI giggled. They would have pleasant dreams about completely trolled humans and their amusing range of facial expressions.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome new comers. And thanks all of you who laughed with me at the previous silly fic of mine. I had to write another one because of you x)


End file.
